la apuesta
by Susy-alice
Summary: Sesshomaru y Rin son novios desde hace un año ¿pero Sesshomaru está con ella sólo por una apuesta o sólo es un mal entendido? Limonada fresquita.


La apuesta

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer fanfics.

* * *

En un parque pequeño dentro de una zona residencial había un par de muchachos de más o menos de la misma edad.

Rin lloraba gimoteando mientras su amigo Kohaku la consolaba, este trataba de abrazarla más estrechamente, pero ella estaba encorvada, por lo que no podía.

— ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? Y yo de tonta creyendo que realmente me quería. — Se lamentaba la pobre muchacha.

—Así son ese tipo de personas, sólo les importa ellos mismos, pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí contigo. — Dijo pegando su costado al de ella, Rin se notaba tensa con la cercanía del chico pero creyendo que sólo estaba tratando de ser amable no decía nada. Para Kohaku era su oportunidad de oro, ahora que "el gran Sesshomaru" estaba fuera del radar no lo desperdiciaría, sólo tenía que lograr que Rin lo terminara de odiar para así él poder tenerla.

—Gracias, Kohaku, eres un gran amigo, eres el hermano que siempre quise tener. — Dijo sin levantar la cabeza. A Kohaku eso le revolvió el estómago ¿por qué no lo podía ver como un hombre?

—Rin, yo... No te puedo ver de la misma manera, para mi eres mucho más, si me das la oportunidad sé que puedo reparar tu corazón, yo no jugaré contigo como lo hizo ese mal nacido, por favor, acepta mis sentimientos. — Dijo obligándola a levantar la vista, poco a poco acercó su rostro al de Rin, pero esta lo esquivó.

—Lo siento, pero no me pidas eso, yo aún...— Trata de explicar pero es interrumpida, trató de separarse pero él no la dejó agarrándola de los brazos.

— ¡Sólo inténtalo! ¡Yo realmente te quiero, no como ese!— Gritó exasperado apretando el agarre.

—Por favor, Kohaku...— Tenía miedo, nunca había visto a su amigo así, tironeaba sin éxito.

—No, Rin, yo te digo por favor. — Nuevamente intenta besarla, pero de un momento a otro una fuerza lo tira lejos de la joven.

—Si te dicen no es no. — Dijo el recién llegado, Sesshomaru lo miraba con desprecio. Rin lo miraba sorprendida y de algún modo aliviada de su intervención.

— ¡T-tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí!— Gritó Kohaku enojado, no podía creer que los encontrara, a él le había costado seguir a Rin hasta ese lugar.

—Este problema es entre Rin y yo, el que sobra eres tú. — Espetó fríamente.

— ¡Tú ya perdiste!— Respondió levantándose del suelo.

—No sabes con quién te estás metiendo— Murmuró ya enojado.

— ¡Basta los dos!— Exclamó Rin ya exasperada con la situación. — No quiero ver a ninguno, fuera de aquí. —

Un silencio incómodo se formó, Kohaku maldecía su suerte, si Sesshomaru no hubiera intervenido tal vez ahora tendría a Rin en sus manos. Sesshomaru suspiró y lentamente se acercó hasta la muchacha, no hizo ningún intento de tocarla.

— ¿Podrías escuchar mi versión de los hechos?— Preguntó el albino lo más sereno posible.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos y en ellos vio angustia y dolor, siempre ha creído poder leer sus emociones a través de sus ojos, pero ahora no estaba segura, que Kagura le contara que Sesshomaru estaba con ella sólo por una apuesta había sido doloroso pero no había creído, esa siempre ha querido separarlos, pero que Bankotsu y Naraku lo confirmara y peor, Miroku no pudiera negarlo ya sólo confirmaba tan cruel verdad.

—Por favor, váyanse. — Respondió Rin sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Por favor, hazlo por la relación de un año que tenemos. — Pidió el joven totalmente serio.

Se miraron un segundo como si se comunicaran con los ojos, Rin desvió la mirada.

—Bien, te escucho. — Dijo sin mirarlo. Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado, donde antes estaba Kohaku. — Sé rápido por favor. —

— ¿Lo vas a escuchar?— Intervino Kohaku desesperado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que cuente que tú también estabas metido en la apuesta?— Espetó el albino ya más que molesto con la presencia del castaño. Rin lo miró asombrada y Kohaku palideció.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunté hace un rato? Creí que eras mi amigo. — Cuestionó la joven a quien ya no sabía si seguir considerando como su amigo.

—Yo... No quería herirte, yo...— Estaba nervioso, no se le ocurrió ninguna otra excusa.

—Kohaku, por favor, vete de aquí. — Pidió Rin ya cansada y decepcionada.

El joven comprendió que estorbaba allí, que arruinó toda posibilidad con Rin, así que recogiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba se fue dejándolos solos.

Otro silencio incómodo se ha formado nuevamente, Sesshomaru miró a Rin pensando detenidamente qué decirle, perderla por un error así no era una opción para él, sus sentimientos eran sinceros, no quería imaginar su vida sin Rin.

—Así que sí hay una apuesta. — Comentó la muchacha ya no soportando el silencio.

—Sí, hubo una, pero eso fue hace tiempo. — Contestó, sería todo lo sincero posible.

Los ojos de Rin se humedecieron.

— ¿Cómo pudiste...? Yo confiaba en ti. —

—Eras la nueva de la clase, la chica linda que llegaba sin amigos, así que Bankotsu tuvo la idea de hacer una apuesta: quien lograba primero una cita contigo ganaba. Participamos Bankotsu, Naraku, Kouga, Kohaku, Miroku y yo. —

Rin recordó las primeras semanas en que llegó a la universidad trasladada desde otra ciudad, su familia se mudó por el trabajo de su padre. En esas semanas en que tuvo que adaptarse los chicos que nombró el albino se comportaron muy atentos con ella siempre invitándola a tomar algo o a alguna fiesta y que ella rechazaba por no sentirse cómoda en la ciudad todavía, sobretodo Kohaku, pero ella no pensó que fueran nada más que atentos, que ingenua fue.

—Cuando aceptaste ir conmigo a tomar un helado terminó esa estúpida apuesta, pero quise seguir cerca de ti, de hecho usé el dinero que me dieron para invitarte a salir nuevamente. —

En esa época Sesshomaru había sido el menos "invasivo" simplemente hablándole de vez en cuando, hasta que un día ambos se quedaron conversando en el patio de la universidad y el joven la invitó a un helado para seguir charlando, después en el fin de semana la volvió a invitar, esta vez a un bar, se dieron el primer beso en ese lugar, un piquito sin compromiso, de allí la relación fue evolucionando hasta un noviazgo en toda la extensión de la palabra, de hecho estaban pensando en vivir juntos pronto.

—Me gustaste, Rin, ese día en la heladería me di cuenta que te quería en mi vida, si no te dije de la apuesta fue porque tenía miedo de que me dejaras. — Terminó de relatar mirándola a los ojos, sabía que Rin era la única persona que podía leer su sentir.

—Cómo puedo saber que me dices la verdad. — Espetó seriamente.

— ¿Realmente crees que una apuesta así puede durar más un año?—

—No sé qué creer, estoy tan decepcionada y no quiero pensar más. — Contestó Rin, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. — No te puedo negar que te quiero, que todo este tiempo he sido feliz a tu lado, pero saber esto me duele. —

Sesshomaru lentamente toma las manos de su novia, temiendo que fuera rechazado, no fue el caso, Rin dejó que lo hiciera, quedaron mirándose de frente.

—Todo lo que te he entregado este año ha sido porque así lo he querido, sobretodo porque te quiero mucho y mereces todo de mí, sí, no puedo negar que me acerque a ti por una estupidez, fui inmaduro al participar, pero no me arrepiento porque así pude conocerte, pude enamorarme de ti, todos los planes que tenemos son sinceros, Rin, sin embargo, si de todos modos decides dejarme me dolerá pero te dejare libre, la decisión será tuya. —

Rin lo miraba asombrada, Sesshomaru nunca se habría tanto a través de palabras, era el hombre más reservado que conocía, por lo mismo había aprendido a leer sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos, y lo supo, estaba siendo sincero, más sincero que nunca en la relación. Sonrió y posó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de él, Sesshomaru suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, se inclinó para que toda la palma de la mano se apoyara en su cara.

—Te creo. — Musitó quedamente. Se lanzó a sus brazos, él la recibió en su pecho encerrándola entre sus brazos. — Y no sólo te creo, también te amo. —

Sesshomaru la alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, desde que eran novios ninguno había dicho la famosa frase, más allá de los Te quiero no habían pasado.

—Yo también te amo. — Confesó al fin, nunca creyó que algún día amaría como la ama a ella, pero Rin se metió en su corazón y en su vida de una forma maravillosa.

El beso no se hizo esperar, comenzó suave y terminó siendo fogoso y con mucha lengua.

—Mi... Casa. — Logró decir Rin entre beso y beso.

—Casa. — Repitió Sesshomaru sólo concentrado en los labios de miel de su novia. Rin comprendió que Sesshomaru no estaba en sus sentidos como para darse por aludido. Logró separar su boca varios centímetros.

—Estamos en un parque, mejor vamos a mi casa, allá tendremos más privacidad. — Explicó delineando los hombros de su novio sugerentemente.

Sesshomaru sintió un escalofrío de placer subiendo por su espalda, conocía perfectamente el tono utilizado por ella y le encantaba, lo llenaba de una deliciosa anticipación. Sin decir nada se levantó y tendió una mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la camioneta de Sesshomaru y en veinte minutos ya estaban en el complejo de apartamentos en donde vivía Rin, entraron rápidamente y en un parpadeo se encontraban parados en medio de la habitación de la joven.

Se besaban abrazados, dejándose llevar por la reconciliación. Rin sentía la pasión de Sesshomaru en ese beso, él la saboreaba lentamente, dejó el dulce de sus labios para degustar su cuello, a pesar de la gran excitación que revelaba sus pantalones quería darse todo el tiempo del mundo, hacerla suspirar de placer antes de hundirse en ella y culminar.

La empujó suavemente hasta la cama de plaza y media con cubrecama blanco con flores pintadas, allí la recostó colocándose él encima, apoyándose en los codos a los lados de la cabeza la miró a los ojos antes de descender a sus labios, los rozó con los propios en apenas un cosquilleo dulce, Rin rodeó el cuello de él y enredó sus dedos en la cabellera plateada que tanto le fascinaba, con la yemas de los dedos acarició la nuca masculina.

—Sessh...— Suspiró el nombre a medias anhelante.

Sesshomaru volvió a levantar su torso, llevó sus manos a la parte inferior de la blusa femenina y la sacó sobre la cabeza de ella, ésta rápidamente abrió los botones de la camisa masculina y tiró de los hombros para sacarla, él metió las manos debajo de ella y tanteando la espalda desabrochó el brassier que ya le molestaba, una vez que ambos estuvieron con el torso desnudo volvieron a besarse, Sesshomaru fue bajando lentamente sus besos hasta llegar a los llenos, suaves y firmes senos de su novia, comenzó a estimularlos con la boca y las manos, Rin acariciaba el torso de él mientras los gemidos de deleite se escapaban de su boca.

El sexo entre ellos siempre era bueno, muy, muy bueno.

Rin bajó su mano hasta la bragueta sintiendo detrás de ella la excitación de su novio, Sesshomaru dejó escapar un gemido ahogado ante la caricia. Rin desabrochó tanto sus pantalones como los de él, ambos se separaron un momento para bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior rápidamente, se sacaron los zapatos y los calcetines también. Una vez totalmente desnudos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, él se acomodó entre las piernas de su novia, tanteo y se dio cuenta de la excitación de ella.

—Me deseas. — Afirmó contra sus labios.

—Siempre. — Contestó ella envolviendo las piernas en sus caderas y los brazos en sus hombros, movió su pelvis contra la erección de él provocándole un estremecimiento. — Por favor, mi amor. — Rogó con los ojos oscurecidos.

—Yo también te deseo, cariño. — Comentó en el momento que entró en ella.

Ambos movían sus caderas al unísono, gradualmente subiendo el ritmo hasta hacerlo frenético, ninguno quería frenarse, querían llegar al límite de su expresión de amor, lo querían todo.

— ¡Oh, Sessh! ¡Más, más! ¡Ah!— Expresó totalmente encendida rasguñando la fuerte espalda de su novio.

—Eres mía, Rin, sólo mía. — Dijo con voz ronca antes de agarrarla de la cintura y levantarla para quedar sentados, ella sobre él, frente a frente.

Rin arqueó la espalda ofreciendo sus generosos senos, Sesshomaru ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a degustarlos con gula, después de un rato subió los besos por la clavícula, el cuello hasta el oído femenino, siguieron moviéndose frenéticamente.

— ¿Lo sientes, mi amor?— Susurró el albino en el oído de la castaña.

—Sí, Sessh, me vengo, mi amor ¡me vengo!— Exclamó en medio del orgasmo.

Las paredes internas de Rin se apretaron provocando el orgasmo de Sesshomaru, este se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama teniendo a su novia sobre él, ambos trataban de regular la respiración, cuando se tranquilizaron se acomodaron mejor abrazados.

—Por favor, quédate. — Pidió Rin en su estado de felicidad.

— ¿Y tus padres?— Preguntó él.

—Se fueron de viaje por una semana, tengo la casa para mí sola. — Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Los padres de Rin viajaban seguido, por lo que ella y Sesshomaru se adueñaban de la casa siempre que pasaba.

Sesshomaru sonrió, sólo sonreía para su Rin, la abrazó más estrechamente.

—Esas son muy buenas noticias. — Comentó.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los vieron llegar juntos de la mano y más enamorados que nunca. Kagura echaba humo de lo enojada que estaba, haberle sacado el dato de la apuesta a Naraku no había servido de nada, pasó todo el día de mal humor. Kohaku los vio también, él entendió que no podía hacer nada, un amargo y deprimente sentimiento lo acompañó todo el día. Pero Sesshomaru y Rin ni se percataron de ellos, sólo se miraban perdidos dentro de la nube de amor y felicidad en la que estaban sumergidos.

Fin

* * *

Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes, nos vemos pronto.

Saludos cordiales.

Susy


End file.
